Neji - Blind
by killer naruto namikaze
Summary: You (The Blind Reader) get lost one day in the woods when a mysterious man appears and changes your life forever.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting there crying silent tears. I'm lost and I can never find my way back. I'm blind and lost. My head jerked up as I heard a twig snap. "Who's there." I demanded. "Please come here. I'm lost. I'm also blind so please say something." "Your blind?" I heard. I turned to his general direction. "Yes! Can you help me? Where are you?" I asked as I stood up. I held out my hands as I moved towards him. "I don't believe you." I frowned as he went silent. "No! Please don't go!" I ran toward where I herd his voice last only to hit a tree. My face hit it hard causing me to be bounced back. I landed flat on my back as my hands fluttered up to my face. "Ooowwww." I groaned as I could practically feel the bruise form on my forehead. I sniffled as the tears came back. "He left!" I growled to myself. "I'm so useless that he left me. This is just great. I'm going to die out here!" "Your not going to die." I jumped at his voice causing me to sit up. "Sorry about the way I acted. I had to make sure what you were saying was true. I can't be to careful." I sighed and reached out again. "It's fine just get me out of here." He took my hand and helped me up. He started leading me in the opposite direction I could have sworn was the right way but he's the one with better eyesight so I can't complain.  
"Where do you live?" I gave a small smile. "I don't really know but there's a ninja that lives in the same apartment building as me. You might know him sense he's round your age. Hs name is… Naruto? I think?" I heard him sigh. "Yeah I know him." I smiled as I stumbled after him. Walking through the forest blind is a hard task when there are lots of roots "You almost sound sorry about it. He's really kind and considerate. He helps me shop when my brother's not home." "Naruto isn't in the village." "Yeah I know. Neither is my brother." I tripped. I braced myself for pain but it never came. "We're getting nowhere like this." He said as he put me back on my feet. "Really? Are we really that far out?" "Sadly yes. Here get on." "Where?" He grabbed my hand then rested it on something warm and flat with silky strands running down it till they were held together with a band. I realized it was his back. And that he had long hair. "Are you sure?" "Yes. Now get on." I awkwardly got on his back and after he shifted me a bit we were flying.  
I squealed a bit and clutched onto him. "We're not going to fall." He assured me. After a minute of flying I relaxed a bit. It was a soothing motion and kinda fun. "This is fun. I don't know why you don't fly more often." I felt him chuckled beneath me. "I'm not flying I'm hopping from brach to branch and I do it all the time." I pouted at his teasing tone. "It feels like flying." I stated before we fell silent.  
It was several minutes before he spoke up again. "That was rude of me." He said startling me. To be honest i'm only half awake. "Huh?" "It did seem like flying when I started as well." He continued. I smiled. "See. Told you and if this keeps up then I'm going to end up falling asleep." "Well we can't have that happen." I heard a smile in his voice. "What are you-" I squealed as we spun in the air then kept flying. "That was so mean!" He just laughed under me then started to zig zag through the trees. "Hey you meanie! Stop! I'm going to fall!" I wasn't lying. My grip was slowly slipping. "Hey! I'm not lying! I'm gonna-" My hand slipped causing me to fall. I screamed as I fell back to earth. Arms encircled me and suddenly I was fine. "I'm sorry. That was carless of me. Let's get you home now." I was shaking as my savior flew me back home.

"We're here." I heard him say as he set me on my feet. "Thanks…" "Neji. Neji Hyuga." "_. _ _." I responded. I wonder what he looks like. Maybe I should ask? I heard him start to walk away. "Wait!" I said in slight panic. "Yes? Is there something else you needed." I felt my cheeks heat up. "Can I.. Uh… I was wondering If I could… Feel your face?" I swear I was going to die of embarrassment. "Sure?" I smiled. I reached out and waited for him.  
His hand took mine and pressed my it to his cheek. "Close your eyes." I commanded before I brought my other hand up and touched his other cheek. Jeez this guy is as tall as Naruto. His cheeks were smooth as I kept one hand on his cheek as a guide as the other one brushed down his face. I then skimmed it up and felt his eyelid. Looks like he had heeded my warning. I slide my finger to the side and up and felt the edge of his headband. I frowned a bit and followed the edge until I got to about the center and then followed the slant of his nose to the tip then followed it down and brushed my finger over his lips. I felt him smile under them. "What are you smiling about?" I asked as I removed my hands. "Nothing really." "What color are your eyes and hair?" I asked. "My eyes are a very light lavender and my hair is dark brown." "Pretty." I breathed. "I'll stop annoying you now. Bye Neji." I started walking toward the building only to be stopped and turned. "Wrong way. The building is that way." I blushed. "Thanks." I stumbled in the direction he directed and sure enough I felt a very familiar building. "Bye _." He said before he took off.  
I climbed up and counted the doors till I came upon my neighbors door and knocked. I heard the door open. "_! How've you been?" said a woman's voice. "I'm good Luna. How's the little one?" "As hyper as ever." "Oh? What time is it?" "About noon." "Huh. Could have sworn it was later then that. Well anyway, Can you send a request up to the Hokage's office? I need more food and I know your busy with the little one." "It's no problem. Is Naruto gone?" I nodded. "And my brother so I don't have an escort. Oh do you think you can help me sort the money to?" "Like I said it's no problem." "Sissy!" I heard from a little girl behind Luna. "Hey little one! How are you?" I said as I felt arms wrap around my leg. "Good! Come look!" I laughed. "I can't see remember?" "Oh yeah." "I can't right now but thank you." "Awww." "Bye little one. Bye Luna." "See ya _." I smiled. "I won't." She laughed. "True. Bye." With that she closed the door. I felt the little piff of air before I edged my way to the next door and opened it.  
I spent the rest of the day in complete boredom. I paced around singing songs and running into furniture that I forgot was there. Then I went to my room and laid out an outfit. Paced even more. Ate the last of the fruit. I can only eat some basic foods like bread, cheese, fruit and some veggies because I'm not allowed to cook. I don't complain. I'm a burden enough as it is anyway.  
I sighed as the chime finally came. My brother had a system set up so that a thing chimed in the evening that way I knew it was getting dark. I made my way to my room and put on some pjs before passing out in the bed.

I woke to someone knocking on the door. I got up and shuffled to the door. "I'm coming." I said as they knocked again. I opened the door and smiled. "Yes?" "I uh… Um…" I heard one trip over his words as a girl took over. "We're here to escort you mam." "Oh. Call me _. What time is it?" "About noon." I heard a familiar voice say causing a blush to burn my face. "Neji? They sent you?" "Well yeah." The girl said. "You requested him." "No I didn't. I wasn't even up at the offices… Hold on. I'm going to get dressed then we're going to visit my neighbor she might have been the one behind this." I turned and walked back into the house. I quickly made it to my room and threw on the outfit I had laid out before grabbing my wallet and meeting them at the door again.  
"This way." I said before I felt my way to the next door over. I knocked. "Oh. Hey _. Come on in and bring your friends." I let her grab my hand as she maneuvered me around the minefield of toys before releasing me. I reached in front of me to find a chair in front of me. I sat down before handing her my wallet. I can hear soft snores in the other room. "So who are your friends?" I rolled my eyes. "I only know one of them Luna and just barely." "How do you know her Neji?" I heard the guy ask. "She was lost so I lead her back home." "Almost killing me in the process." I said with a smile. "What? What happened?" Luna asked. "I was to slow so he put me on his back and started flying through the trees. After a while my grip slipped and I fell. He saved me again then ended up carrying me the rest of the way." I sighed. I want to fly again.  
"That's rude." The girl said. "Having her ride on your back just because she's slow." "No it's not." I said. "You are aware i'm blind right?" "Your blind?!" I heard the guy exclaim. "Well yeah. Didn't you put that in the description Luna?" She gave a nervous laugh. "Oops." She muttered causing me to sigh again before turning back to the little group. "Anyway. Who are your friends Neji?" "I"m Rock Lee the handsome devil of the leaf! You can call me Lee for short!" I heard Luna try to stifle a giggle. "Keep it down." I scolded. "The little one is sleeping." "Oh. There is a child here?" Lee asked. "Yes it's my little girl. She's taking a nap." I can still hear the smile in her voice. "And who's the girl?" I asked them. "I'm Tenten. Pleased to meet you." She greeted. "And you."  
I suddenly felt a slight air current hit my face a few times. "What are you doing Lee?" I asked a little annoyed. "Oh I was just checking something." "You were checking to see if I was really blind. I swear Tenten is the only one being nice." I teased "What do you mean? Neji hasn't done anything." I heard her ask. I giggled and pointed to my forehead. "It there a bruise there?" "Yeah." The girl confirmed. "Don't tell me Neji…" Lee trailed off. "No! Of course not! Who do you take me for?" Neji denied causing me to laugh. "No. No. I assure you he didn't hit me. Instead he pretended to take off so in my effort to follow I ran face first into a tree." I giggled and poked at my bruise gaining me a slight ache.  
"All done _. You want me to hand them the money?" I nodded. "If you would please. Today we are going to buy bread, fruit, cheese, and some veggies." "No meat?" I heard Lee ask. I shook my head. "I'm blind so I'm not allowed to cook." "Makes sense." Tenten said. "I took my payment as well." Luna informed me. "Ok. I guess we're good to go then." I stood and Luna grabbed my hand immediately to lead me one again past the mine field of toys. She pulled me off the the side a little as the others filed out after me. "Have fun _." She said. "Alright. Bye." "Bye." She closed the door so I turned to them. "Lead the way." I said holding out my hand. There was a beat of silence before someone took my hand. I heard some snickers. "Shut up." I heard Neji say from the other side of my hand. I smiled as a blush burned my face again.  
They lead me to the market as they asked several questions. One we reached it though they got to work asking me what I wanted from each shop and handling the exchange. Lee somehow ended up with all the bags as we walked. "Oh look it's Sakura! SAKURA!" He yelled. That rang a dim bell. "Who's she?" I asked. "She's Naruto's team mate." I heard Neji say. "Oh. I knew she sounded familiar." I said with a giggle.  
"Hi guys!" I heard a girl say. "Hello." I greeted with everyone else. "Is this your girlfriend Neji?" I blushed. "No she's not. She's blind and needed help shopping. In fact we're on a mission right now." I nodded. "Hello. I'm _." "Hi _. I'm Sakura." I smiled. "So Sakura. What were you doing? I hope we did not interrupt." I heard Lee ask. My eyes stared to ache so I covered them with my free hand. "I wasn't doing much. I was going to go see Sai to see if he'll help me with some stuff." Another dim bell rang "Sai?" I asked removing my hand. "He's also part of Naruto's team." Neji informed me. "Ah." "You know Naruto?" She asked. I nodded. "He's my neighbor. My brother usually does this but he's a ninja as well so when he isn't here Naruto usually helps out and keeps me company. He's a nice guy. Neji are you ok?" He was gripping my hand rather tightly. "Yes. I'm fine. Sorry." "Well I have to go. Bye!" Sakura said before rushing off.  
My eyes started to ache again causing me to cover them. "_. Are you ok?" I heard Lee ask. "Yeah. I forgot my sunglasses so the sun is making my eyes hurt." "Oh. I help with that." I looked in his direction. "How?" "Just close your eyes. You'll see." I smirked. "No I won't." "Oh.. Um.. I didn't mean…" I giggled. "I know. Show me." I said as I closed my eyes. I heard him set the bags down before it went silent. "Lee." I heard someone warn. "Do not worry. I'm not using the Primary Lotus on her. I'm just letting her have some of my bandages." "Bandages?" I asked. "Are you hurt?" "What? No I am not. I specialize in Taijutsu so therefore I wrap my hands in bandages to protect them." I nodded in relief. "That makes sense." I felt the material ghost over my eyes before tightening. There was a tearing sound before I felt him tie it off in the back. "Thank you." I said as I adjusted them a bit. "You are very welcome."  
"What's the Primary Lotus?" I asked. He seemed to hesitate. "It is a move were I kick the enemy into the air, tie them up with my bandages, then send them crashing into the ground. Witch reminds me. Neji, We have not sparred in a long time." "We haven't." He agreed. "I would like a rematch!" "Oh jeez." I heard Tenten say. "This is a normal thing?" I asked. "Yeah. Lee want's to become stronger and Neji is really good at taijutsu so it works out for him." "Sounds cool." I said with a smile. "Do you mind if we drop my stuff off before you to start?" "Not at all!" Lee yelled as I heard Neji sigh. "This shouldn't take long so we can get it out of the way now." I smirked. "You sound almost cocky." I said. "I can assure you that was not my intent. I am merely stating facts." "Ah. But I must remind you, you are on a mission…" "…Point made. We'll drop your stuff off at your house first then." I smiled as I felt Neji tug at my hand and start leading me down the road.  
"So what's the score between you two?" "Neji has won every time." I heard Tenten say. "Oh wow." "Ah yes but those loses only make me stronger!" I giggled at Lee's optimism. "Well that's good. What time is it anyway?" "It's only starting to get evening." Neji said. "Thanks." It didn't take long to reach the apartments.  
"We're here!" Lee said as I heard him run up the stairs. "Wait Lee! I have the-. Never mind I can't hear him anymore." I sighed. Neji stopped causing me to look at him. "Step." He warned. I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh right. I'm faster if I use the bar." He tugged me gently to the side and put my hand on it causing me to smile. I could have found it myself but I didn't tell him that. "Thank you." I said as I then skillfully hopped up the stairs. Stairs are easy once you get a rhythm going. "Dang. You weren't lying." I heard Tenten say. "Well stairs are easy once you got the rhythm. Plus I've been climbing these stairs sense I was young."  
I ran my hand along the wall as I walked. I heard them follow as I counted the doors till mine but that was unnecessary for someone suddenly grabbed my hand. I instinctively jerked my hand away and tried to back up only to stumble and fall. Luckily someone caught me. "_! Are you ok?" I heard Neji say practically in my ear as he set me upright again. "Yeah." I growled. "Who was that?" "I'm sorry _!" I heard Lee say. "I didn't mean to frighten you! I only wanted to help!" "Lee! Calm down. I'm fine. See? Just warn me next time or at least make some noise." "I will. Do not worry." "Anyway. I'm going to guess the apartment was locked so you came back?" I asked as I started forward again. "Not exactly." He said as I reached the door. We were closer then I expected. "Oh we're here. Huh." I arched down my shirt and grabbed the key I kept tied around my neck before I unlocked the door and lead them in. "Now all we have to do is put away the food." "Alright!" Lee said as I heard him set down his bags.  
"The fruits go in the baskets while the veggies go in the fridge and the bread goes on top of the fridge." I said as I heard several crinkles sound. "Do you want the fruit in a specific order?" Tenten asked. "No. just keep them separate"  
After a minute of listening to them work Lee yelled. "All done!" I clapped my hands together and smiled. "Thank you so much guys!" I then blushed as I started to force out the rest. "Uh. You don't mind if I… Um. Listen in on your battle?" "I don't mind." I heard Neji say. "I would not mind either! It would be an honor!" Lee yelled as Tenten sigh. "Your really not missing much." "I believe Lee will give us a good show. He's determined." "I promise not to let you down then!" I smiled. "Well what are we waiting for?" I said with excitement. "Yes! Let's go!" Lee yelled.  
The next actions were probably my fault. I stood up only to be knocked ever then I was being carried again. I squealed as I heard Neji and Tenten yell behind us. I calmed myself down before he could drop me. He's not as graceful as Neji but he is fast. "I swear your trying to scare me to death." I scolded. "I'm sorry. I could not help it. It is just so exciting to get a viewer. I can not wait!"  
Due too Lee's speed we reached the area within seconds. "Where are we?" I asked as I was set down on what felt like a wooden seat. "We are at our training grounds. We trained here sense we became a team." "Oh ok. Can you describe it?" "It is a round open field with three large wooden pillars that are about as tall as I am. Your actually sitting on the middle one." "Good to know." I said as I felt around the edge of the pillar. "It sounds like a nice place." I said before I heard approaching steps. I turned to look behind me as I heard Neji and Tenten walking up to us. "Hi guys!" I said as I smiled. "_! What are you doing up there?" I heard Tenten yell as I heard footsteps approach really fast. "Lee put me up here." I said. "Lee! What if she falls?" "I'm not a child Tenten! I am fully capable of sitting. It's not like I plan to fly like you guys." "Fly?" I heard Lee question. I nodded. "When you hop from branch to branch through the trees." Well at least when Neji does it. I blushed and scolded myself for the thought but I couldn't help but smile at the memory.  
"What are you smiling at?" "Oh. Uh. Nothing… Did Neji run? He's quiet." "I'm always quiet." I jumped as his voice appeared in on the other side of me. "Jesus christ Neji!" I said as I press a hand to my speeding heart. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." "It's fine." I took a deep breath to ease the last of my nerves. "Ever sense I lost my eyesight my other senses strengthened so usually I can hear someone walk around me. It's not everyday someone sneaks up on me. Good job!" I praised. "Well I'm a ninja. It's to be expected of me." "Yes but normally they're only silent when they want to be so that means your either silent all the time, witch I doubt, or you were trying to scare me." I teased. "I wouldn't." He sounded offended. "I'm just teasing Neji. Lighten up." "Let's just get this fight over already." He sounded annoyed and that made me giggle. "Ok then! Let's start!" Lee cheered.  
I heard them take off and stop several meters in front of me. "Let us begin!" Lee called. "Go!" Neji responded. After that I heard a flurry of shuffling and a series of low thuds and smacks from the exchange of hits. It sounded awesome. Like a violent dance that was to fast to follow. I heard them move all over the field before the dance suddenly stopped. "What happened?" I asked. "Neji won. Again. I told you it was a waist of time." "And like I told you, I had faith Lee would give us a good show. He did. I enjoyed it." "You did?" "Yes. It sounded awesome. Like a dance with it's own music. Anyway, are they ok?" "They're fine. Neji's to proud to let himself be harmed and Lee has enough energy to be thrown down at least a hundred more times before he tires out and even then he wouldn't give up."  
"Thats nice." I said with a smile. "Hey. Can you help me down?" "Sure." I held my hand out and she took it. "Distance?" "About two meters." "How long is a meter?" "Oh. Right. Sorry. About the height of a person I guess." I wiggled to the edge up the pillar then hopped off. I landed with a thud and ended up rolling onto my butt. I felt some tension that I didn't know I had be released. "Are you ok?!" I heard Lee called as I heard the guys approach. "I'm fine." I said as I used Tenten's hand to pull me up. "Are you sure? Absolutely positive?" I heard him ask as I felt him flutter around me. I giggled. "Absolutely positive!" I confirmed with a smile. "Did you fall?" I heard Neji ask. "No. I jumped. Being up there makes me kind of edgy." "Why is that?" I heard Lee ask. "I think its because I'm used to being on the ground and that I didn't really feel like I was safe up there. It felt like I was unstable?… I guess? It's hard to describe." "I get it… Sort of." Tenten said. "Anyway. How did you like the battle? Did you like it?" Lee asked. "It was great! Like a dance with it's own melody." I said as I smiled. "Thank you! I was- Sakura!" He yelled. I covered my ears but it was pointless because he only yelled the one word so I removed my hands.  
I heard Lee talking in the distance. "Ow." I muttered. "Idiot." I heard Neji mutter. I knew he was talking about Lee but I couldn't resist. "How am I an Idiot?" "I was talking about Lee." "_!" I heard Lee call as I heard them approach. "Sakura said she would like to try something!" He sounded excited. "Hello again _." I smiled. "Hi Sakura. What did you want to try?" "Well… I was wondering… If I could look at your eyes?" What? I tilted my head in confusion. I'm blind. What would she want with my eyes? "I'm a medic ninja you see and I was wondering if I could see if I could try… and fix them?" She offered. I sighed. "They already looked at them. They won't heal. But if you want to try sure." "I can?! Thank you!" She sounded happy so I smiled. "I have to lay down though. The healing process makes me dizzy." "Ok! Come on!" I was grabbed and dragged a distance away before I was force to the ground. "Hey! Careful!" I scolded. "Sorry!" She said before I felt a hand on my forehead. I took the que and leaned back until my head hit something soft. It was her lap. I folded my hands over my stomach and got comfortable. "Is it ok if we watch?" I heard Lee ask. "I don't really care. Ask Sakura." "It's fine." She confirmed. I felt the familiar dizzying effect of the medical ninjutsu. Now I wait.

"Stop!" I commanded as I scrambled onto my legs and ran. I heard them call after me but after I got a good distance away I collapsed and puked my guts up. I felt someone brush the hair out of my face as I started coughing. Another wave of nausea hit me and I puked again. I spit the extra out of my mouth and moved away from the puddle. "I'm sorry." I muttered to whoever was trying to help. "No need to apologize." Neji. Oh god. I can feel myself shaking. "Are you ok? Do you need a doctor?" I shook my head. "After effect." I managed to say. Another wave hit me and I fought against it as I felt him rub my back. "I think she's done for today." I heard him call to the others. "I'll take her back to my place sense there's no one at her house." I heard footsteps approach. "Can I carry you?" He asked. "I might puke again." I warned. "It's fine." He said. Did he really just ok me to puke on him?! He put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back a bit. I leaned back just as he slid his arms under me and picked me up. I would have enjoyed it if it didn't make me dizzy. I covered my mouth with my hand. Don't puke. Don't puke. Don't you dare puke on him.  
"I'm sorry _. I should have been more careful. You warned me and I didn't listen. I should have-" "You didn't know. It's fine." I said through gritted teeth. "We should go." "Ok. See you tomorrow Neji." Lee said. "Hope you feel better _." "Yeah. See ya Neji. Feel better _." Tenten said as well. "Bye guy's. Sorry again _." I gave them a little wave as Neji started walking away. I clamped my hand back over my mouth as the dizziness and nausea kicked in as he walked. Thank god he's so graceful otherwise I'd probably feel worse. The next thing he did was even better. We flew. It was smooth until we had to jump again and it barely bothered me when he did. I'd have to admit, he's good at this.

We were back on the ground again and I groaned as the dizziness and nausea came back. "We're at my house so hold on just a few more minutes." I nodded and just leaned my head to his chest. He smells good. Like tea and… Sweets? I heard him open the door.  
I heard footsteps everywhere. "10 people." I stated. I felt him tense under me. "Correct." I smiled. "Nice to know I'm not loosing my edge." I felt him wobble a bit. "What are you doing?" "Taking my shoes off." "Oh should I do that to?" "You don't have to. You can do that when we get you to a room." "Ok then." I heard footsteps but these were soft and agile. "Someone's coming." I warned. "Welcome- Oh! Who's this Neji?" It was a girl. Her voice was soft and kind. "This is _. She's not feeling well. I was wondering if we could put her in one of the guest bedrooms." "I don't know…" "Please Hinata. I'll explain her condition later."  
I sighed. "You make it should like I'm terminally ill." "In a way you are." "Neji!" Hinata scolded. "That was rude!" "Sorry." Wow. She put him in his place. Are they related? I covered my mouth as my stomach reminded me it didn't feel well. Don't you dare fucking make me puke on him. "We might want to get her to that room now." Neji warned. "O-Ok. This way." I groaned as Neji started walking. "Just a bit further ok? Soon you'll be in a bed and no one will bother you." I nodded. "Neji?! Wh-Who is this girl?!" I frowned as he stopped. Is this really such a big deal? "I don't have time to answer your questions. Now move aside she isn't feeling well." He snapped then started walking again. Apparently he was just as annoyed as me. Thankfully we weren't stopped again.  
"We're here." I sighed in relief. "You can stay here till you feel better." Hinata said as Neji walked me in. "Thank you." I said. I felt Neji lean forward and suddenly I was laid in a really comfy bed. It felt like a cloud. I felt someone grab my ankle and I immediately jerked it away. "It's just me." I heard Neji say. "I'm just taking off your shoes." I can feel a blush burning on my face. "O-Oh Ok." He grabbed my ankle again and I felt him rip the Velcro of my sandals. Once they were loose he tugged the off and I heard them hit the floor. "Your on the blanket." "Oh. Thanks." I sat up and wiggled the blanket out from under me before I laid back down. "Is it really ok for me to stay?" I asked. "Yes it is. Now get some rest. I have to go and explain what's going on to the rest of the house so I'll be back." I heard him walk away and down the hall with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry its been a long time I had to get a new computer and boy are they aren't cheep any who back to the story

Declaimer : I do not own Naruto

I woke to someone opening the door. "Neji?" I asked. "No. I'm Hinata." "Oh. Hi Hinata. Did you need something?" "N-No. Not really. I just wanted to talk. If that's ok?" "Sure. What time is it?" I asked out of curiosity. "It's really late. In fact I'm supposed to be in bed. I'm sorry if I woke you." "It's fine. I don't mind. What did you want to talk about?" "Well… Um…" She sounded nervous. "I wanted to know…What do you think about my cousin?" "Cousin?" "Neji's my cousin." "Oh really? You two sound like brother and sister to me." I had smiled as I said this. "Wh-What?! W-We don't even look a like!" I giggled at her. "And how would I know?" "Oh! I didn't mean to- I wasn't-" I giggled at her flustered-ness. "Calm down. I was teasing." I pulled my knees up to my chest. "As for your cousin, I like him a lot. He's kind and polite." Even though I just met him I feel like I can trust him with my life. "Wait…" I heard familiar footsteps. "I think he's coming." I warned. "Oh no! I was never here! Now lie down!" She commanded.

I followed her command and pretended to sleep. I didn't hear her leave but I did hear the door open and him walk in. "N-Neji?" I asked. "Yes. I'm sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep." I hummed tiredly as I heard him retreat. "No. Stay." I whined as I groped in his direction. He stopped moving and so did I. He gave in with a sigh making me smile as he walked over to me. He took my outstretched hand and I felt him kneel next to the bed. I snuggled deeper under the covers as I felt him lean on the edge of the bed. "Did you need something?" I asked. To be honest I was only half awake but he has to be here for a reason. "No. I came to check on you and you seem fine. Now sleep." I smiled again and pulled his hand closer to me.

I woke up alone which was weird. I would have woken when Neji left. How come I didn't? I sighed in disappointment as I sat up. "Feel better?" I jumped away from the voice only to hit my head on the wall. "Ow! God damn it! Who's there!" "I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to startle you." I don't know this person. "Neji has a message for you." Is he a servant? He fell silent and I realized he was waiting on me. "Uh. Sure. Go ahead." "Neji says that he apologizes that he can't be here when you wake. He and Miss Hinata are off on missions right now and will be back later today." "Ok. Well what am I supposed to do?" "You can either go home or stay here. Up to you." "Now how the hell am I to get home? It's like he's challenging me to go." I sighed. "I guess I'll stay here then." "We have breakfast prepared. I'll wait outside till your ready." He said then walked out.

I sighed and stood up. I can't do much about my cloths so I guess I can run a brush through my hair. Is there a bathroom attached to this room? Considering the condition I was in last night I bet there is. I made my way around the room and I bumped into a dresser. I opened a drawer and reached in. Empty, figures. I encountered a door next and I opened it. I didn't hear the guy so I guess it's the bathroom. I patted around until I found a sink. I felt around and there was no brush. Damn it. I ran my hands though my hair several times.

Once I deemed my hair tamed enough I felt my way out and continued to follow the wall. I reached the other door and pulled it open. "Ready miss?" "Yeah. Let's go." He started walking and because of how many people where around it was a bit difficult to follow.

He stopped and I bumped into him. "Sorry." "It's fine. You can sit at the table and I'll get you something to eat." "But-" He was already out the door. I sighed and made my way forward. My knees hit a low table and I realized it was one of those tables where you sit on pillows. So fancy. I kelt down and crawled around till I found a pillow and sat on it. "I'm back. I hope you like it." It smelled delicious. "Eggs, bacon, and toast?" "Yes… Is it ok?" "Yeah it's fine. It's just that I'm blind." "Your what?!… I'm sorry. Please excuse my rude behavior." What the hell is with this guy? "It's fine. I'll excuse your rudeness if you can excuse my table manners." "I think I can do that." I heard a smile in his voice.

Eating was fine till it came to the eggs. I ate as much as I could with the fork but I kept stabbing the inside of my mouth and making a mess. "I'm done." I said as I gave up. "You didn't eat that much of your eggs." "I know." I growled. "I'm sorry miss. I'll clean this up right away." "Did I make a mess?" "A small one. It's fine though. It shouldn't be that hard to clean." I groaned. "Sorry." "It's fine. We made a deal remember." "Yeaaahhhh. Ok." I heard him grab my plate and hurry off with it. He returned quickly and started cleaning up the mess in front of me. "Would you like something to drink?" "Water please." He was off again.

"Here you go." He said once he returned. I heard the slight thunk of the glass as he det it in front of me. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed it and started drinking. I was thirstier then I thought because I ended up finishing the entire thing in one go. "Would you like more?" "Yes please." He walked towards the door but I guess he was stopped by the steps I heard approach. "Master Hiashi! Good morning." "Morning. Do you know where the girl is? The one Neji brought?" "Oh! Of course sir. She's in here. She just finished eating." I could hear a smile in that last sentence. I swear to god if he makes fun of me… We had an agreement! "Hello Miss…" I heard Hiashi say as he sat down at the table. "_" "Miss _. Welcome to my home." "And you would be?" "I am Hiashi Hyuga. Head of this household." Explains the aura he's giving off. Its making the room feel stuffy. "Hello Mr. Hyuga. I hope I'm not to much of a bother." "Not at all. But you did cause quiet a stir when you showed up." "Here's your drink." The servant said as he came back and set the drink in front of me. "I'm sorry." I said to Mr. Hyuga. "It was no problem. So I hear your blind?" "Yes I am." "How am I to trust you?" Really? He wants me to prove I'm blind?

"Well the guy who's been helping me today scared the hell out of me this morning and you can ask him how well eating went over. Or you can ask Neji about how we met." I smiled at the memory. "What about relatives?" "My parents are dead and my brother is out on a mission. Naruto would usually help me out but he's gone to." "Naruto?" "He's my neighbor. You can also ask my other neighbor Luna. She'll tell you everything and then some."

I reached for my drink to encounter empty space. I carefully felt around until I realized it wasn't there. He had moved it. What. The. Hell. I held out my hand to him and he placed the glass in it. "Thanks." I said bitterly before drinking from it. I heard a stifled giggle. "Don't laugh at me!" I snapped. "Get out." Hiashi said immediately after me. "Sorry." The guy said before leaving. "I am sorry. I did not mean to make you upset." I heard Hiashi say. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "It's fine. It's not as bad as Neji." "What did he do?" I smiled. "Well, he found me in the middle of the woods and I was extremely lost. He didn't believe me when I said I was blind so he pretended to run off. Out of desperation I tried to run after him and ended up hitting a tree with my face." I have to admit I must have looked funny running into a tree. The image alone caused me to giggle. "I must apologize for the way he treated you." "You don't have to. He apologized for what he did." "As it should be. So what do you think of my nephew?" "Nephew?" "Neji is my nephew. His father was my brother." "Oh? And Hinata is his cousin. So that makes her your daughter?" "Yes." Uh oh. That sounded slightly bitter. "Sounds like a big family." I sighed. "I've always wanted a big family. Must be nice." That was mostly to myself.

He was quiet. "Oh. I'm sorry. I was thinking out loud." "It's fine… Your a nice girl. I approve." What the hell is he talking about? "Aprove? O-Of what?" "Of you." I can feel a blush burn my face. He approves of me? I'm useless and blind! "You can visit whenever you like." What? This is awesome! "Th-Thank you Mr. Hyuga." I said as I turned in my seat and bowed. "You're welcome. Now I have to get going. I'm very busy." "Of course. It was nice to meet you Mr. Hyuga." "And you Miss _." With that he got up and left.

Well that was great and all but what am I to do now? He shooed off my guide. I groaned and pressed my forehead to the table. It ached a bit from the bruise but it wasn't that bad. "Miss?" It was a girl. I lifted my head and smiled in her direction. "Yes?" "I was sent to be your guide." Thank god. I was about to die in this stuffy room. "Thank you. Do you think you can take me outside?" "Of course. Would you like to see the garden or the training area?" I smirked. "Well I can't see anything." "Oh. I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to upset you." I laughed and stood up. "I'm just messing with you. I would love the garden." I said as I held out my hand. She took it and lead me out the room. "Would you like to grab your shoes?" I was running around barefoot. Neji was the last one to have my sandals and I really don't want to search for them. "No I'm good." "As you wish."

The garden smelled wonderful. She had set me next to a tree and I could hear a little stream nearby. It was nice and calming. I don't know how long I was out there just soaking in the peace but it was long enough that my guide left. She comes to check on me every so often though.

I heard footsteps approach once again. I sighed in annoyance. "I'm fine. You can head back now." "But I don't want to." That isn't a girls voice. That's Neji. "Oh. Hey Neji. Sorry about that. My guide insists to check on me every five minutes and it was getting really annoying." "I see… May I join you?" "Sure." I heard him approach and sit rather closely to me. "How was work?" "Annoying and slow." I smirked. "Sounds almost like my day. You just need to tack on embarrassing." "What happened?" "I made a mess when I ate breakfast." "I'm sure it was taken care of." "It was… But I still feel bad about it. And to top it all off I met your Uncle." "You what?!" "I met your uncle. After I finished eating he came over and started talking to me." "What did he what to talk about?" "I don't really know. He never really got to the point. I asked if I was a bother and he said it was fine. Then he asked about my sight and how he could trust me. He ended up stealing my glass of water, making me look like a fool, and it made my guide laugh at me!" I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. "Then we talked a bit about family. And after that he said the most shocking thing in my entire life." "What's that?" He sounded slightly angry and cautious.

"He approves. He approves and that I can come over whenever I like." I said with a smile. "Approves? Of what?" He sounded shocked. "Of me! He approves of me! I'm blind and useless and he approves!" I was practically brimming with happiness. "Useless?! Who told you that?!" He yelled. The anger was back ten fold and it made me cringe away from him. "I don't need people to tell me I'm in the way." I turned my head away from him. It didn't exactly do anything for me but I knew it would anger him.

"I already know. I've accepted this and I have moved on… Tell me.. What do you believe in?" "Destiny." His voice sounded a bit strained. "Well then. It's my destiny." "I believed that it was my destiny to always win and that all changed when I lost to Naruto. Destinies can be changed." "Your telling me to fight? How am I to fight something when I can't see?" "You can still touch, taste, hear, and smell can't you? You just need someone to guide you. Someone to be your eyes." He sounded a million years away. I smirked. "Are you offering me your eyes Neji?" He was quiet for a second. "Maybe…" "Well… Your eyes do sound beautiful. I would-" I heard approaching footsteps. "What's wrong?" "Someones coming." "What? Byakugan." What the hell? "It's Hinata." "O-Ok. What's a Byakugan?" "It's…It's hard to explain. I guess you can say… It enhances my sight?" "So your saying that your sight is several times better then a normal person?" "I guess you can say that." Oh. My. God. We balance each other out. I laughed. "Are you having fun?" I heard Hinata ask. "I guess you can say that." I said as my laugh came down to the occasional giggle.

"What were you laughing about?" "The Irony of my situation." "Irony?" I heard Neji ask. "The balance." "What balance?" Hinata asked. "Between Neji's sight and mine." "The entire family has this. It's nothing special." He pointed out. And the balance has shifted against me once again. My next words were laced with sarcasm. "Well, Thanks Neji that makes me feel so much better." I sighed in defeat. "I swear the world is out to get me. Well I guess I should have expected this." "Giving up?" "Not much to give up on." "My offer still stands." "Offer?" Crap. I forgot Hinata was still here. "Neji offered to be my eyes." I explained. "Wh-What?" "Something wrong?" I asked. "N-No. It's nothing. I just remembered that I have somewhere to be. Bye _." "See ya Hinata." I heard her retreat and soon she broke out into a run.

"She's running. What did you do?" "I didn't do anything." "Oh yeah?" "You don't believe me?" "For all I know you were flipping her off but then again I doubt you'd do that. You don't seem like that kind of guy." "Oh yeah? What kind of guy do you think I am?" "Kind, caring, polite, and a bit full of yourself." "Am I?" "A little. It's not that bad though." "Thanks." "Awww. Did I hurt your pride?" I asked with a smirk. "No." He was lying but I didn't call it out. "Anyway. I'm done sitting around." "So do you accept my offer?" "Yes. Now take me anywhere but here. I'm tired of sitting around." "Gladly." I heard him stand up so I held out my hand for him to help me up. He took it and dragged me to my feet before leading me.

He stopped out of nowhere about halfway to the house though. "What's up?" I asked as I tried to listen for the reason he stopped. "Nothing really. Hold still." "Ok." I heard a snap. Was that Neji? It sounded almost like he picked one of the flowers. His messing with my hair confirmed that suspicion. He had tucked it behind my ear. "There. Beautiful." I felt my cheeks burn as I reached up to see which one he had picked. "It's a red camilla." He said. My finger touched a silky petal before I dropped my hand. I didn't want to accidentally knock it out of my hair. "Your right. It's pretty. Thanks." I said with a smile. "Your welcome." He said as he started leading me again.

He lead me through the house and opened a door. "You need your shoes." I heard him say as he grabbed my arms. "O-Ok?" "Your bed is behind you." I heard him explain as he moved me backwards. My legs brushed the edge of the bed and I practically fell onto it. He grabbed my ankle immediately and started easing my sandal on. "I can do that." I offered as I blushed again. "It's no big deal." Neji said. Once it was on I felt him tighten it and pat the Velcro back in place. Once the other was in place he grabbed my hand and pulled my to my feet only to pick me up. "What the heck?!" "You have your shoes on." He explained as he started to walk. "Your the one who put them on." I pointed out as I heard approaching footsteps. "It's still-" "Someone's coming." I warned.

"Why do you warn me every time someones coming?" He asked but I felt him dodge to the side anyway. "Well I don't know if you want to be seen carrying me." "You've done it before. When you first got here and Hinata came to greet me." I sighed. "Like I said. I didn't know if you'd want to be seen carrying me." We went silent as the footsteps got extremely close then passed. "You can go. He turned a corner." He started moving again. "Why would you think I wouldn't want to be seen with you?" "Seen carrying me. It's different." I corrected. "Of course I don't really care how I'm seen sense I can't really see myself but I know some people have a reputation to keep." He stopped and I was set on my feet. "That's true to an extent." He grabbed my hand and started leading me again. "My friends would jump to conclusions and it would be annoying." "They sound like good friends." "Their intentions are good but they usually cause a mess in the process."

I had no clue were he was taking me and he wouldn't tell me either. I heard a dog running but something was off. It was huge and coming right for us. "Neji." I warned. "It's Kiba." He responded as he tugged my hand to the side making me stand behind him. The dog came to a stop in front of us and I could hear its pants "Woah! Hey Neji!" I startled at the voice. Holy shit! What the hell? Where is that voice coming from? I gripped the back of Neji's shirt. "Neji? Where is he?" "He's on Akamaru, his dog." "He's riding it?!" I asked shocked. "Who's the cutie Neji?" I heard a low thud. I guess he had jumped off his monster of a dog. "This is _. I'm guiding her today." I heard the dog walk around and start sniffing at me. I reached my hand out and he stuck his nose in it. After that he put his head in it so I moved my hand up to pet him. I smiled but he pulled away after a second. He whined and barked causing me to cover my ear.

"She's blind? Is that why your leading her around?" "Is it that obvious?" I asked. "No. Akamaru told me." "The dog?" He can talk to dogs? "Yes and I'm his handsome owner Kiba." I heard him walk around and stand next to me. "If you want you can ditch this guy and I can lead you around on Akamaru! It'll be fun!" "N-No thank you. I like being on the ground. Sorry." "Kiba, back off. Your making her uncomfortable." "Fine Neji. Wait. What's this?" I felt my hair get messed up as Kiba plucked the flower from my hair. "Hey give that back right now!" I yelled as I swiped at him. He easily dodged of course. "Kiba. Give that back. It's not yours." Neji said defending me. "But what's this huh? It has your scent on it. Did you give it to her?" I felt a small blush burn my face. He can smell Neji on it? What is he? A dog? "Yes I did. Now give it back. It's rude to steal from women." "Oh. Right. I'm sorry cutie! Here you go!" I held out my hand and he set the flower in it. "Thanks." I muttered as I released Neji to put it back in my hair.

"So Neji. Is this your girlfriend?" I heard Kiba whisper making me smile. I just love it when people underestimate me. "No. She isn't." Neji said in a regular voice. "Jeez dude! Keep it down! She'll hear us!" "She can hear us anyway. Isn't that right?" "Y-Yeah." I confirmed. "Oh really?" Kiba asked. "It is. You just asked Neji if I was his girlfriend." "Wh-What?" I giggled at how shock he sounded. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you Kiba." I heard a soft bark before Akamaru nuzzled my side making me giggle and pet him. "It was nice to meet you to Akamaru. Well we should go." "Agreed." I heard Neji say as followed my lead and he took my hand again. "Bye guys!" I said as Neji pulled me away. "See you later Neji! Bye _!" Kiba called back followed by a bark from Akamaru. "Idiots." I heard Neji mutter. "With a good intention." I reminded him.

He lead me through a park. It was nice and calm. The sound of water seemed to get louder. "Your taking me to a stream?" "Yes. It was a nice place I found a long time ago. It has a sandbank thats big enough that makes it almost like a miniature beach." I smiled. "That sounds nice." We walked for about a minute before we stopped. "We might want to take our shoes off here otherwise we'll get sand in our shoes." I tilted my head. "I never had sand in my shoes before." "It isn't pleasant." He informed me. "Ok then." I said before I sat down and took my shoes off. "You can leave them there." He said as I held out my hand. He took it and helped me up. "Did you take your shoes off to?" "Yes I did."

He carefully lead me forward again. "Theres a bit of a steep hill." He warned. I carefully edged my way forward and found the edge. It gave away undergone of my feet causing me to loose my balance. I yelped as I started to slide and Neji's hand was yanked out of mine. The roots tried to catch me but they hurt more then helped. "_! Are you ok?" I blinked as I realized I was at the bottom sitting in the sand. "Yeah. I think." My legs hurt but they weren't that bad. I heard Neji jump to the bottom and land next to me. "Let me take a look at them." I knew he would look at them even if I had said no. He was careful as he grabbed one of my legs and rolled up my pant leg. "They're just skinned up." He sounded relieved as he set my leg down. "It could have been worse." I shot back. I know he's going to blame himself for this. "True." Yep. I knew it. He sounded almost sad or regretful. It's not like I've never been injured before.

"So this is sand?" I asked as I changed the subject. I wiggled my toes in it as I rolled up my pant legs. "Correct." "It feels nice and soft." "I'm glad your enjoying yourself. The water feels nice to. Care to join me?" I grinned. "Not at all." I heard him stand so I held out my hand. He took it and helped me up. "The water should only go up to your knees." He said as he lead me forward. The sand turned damp and soon I was though water. The sand turned to mush and gave away slightly beneath my feet but it still kept the soft silkiness as the water slid by and tried to carry me away. We walked forward until we were at the deepest part and just like Neji said it only reached my knees. I sighed in relief as the water soothed the burning my injuries gave off. "Is it nice?" "Very." I said as I smiled. I reached down and stuck my free hand into the stream. The current ran through my fingers. "That's good. The water should help with your legs as well." "It is. It feels really good. I've never done anything like this before."

"Why's that?" "Well I'm blind. I guess my brother doesn't like to take me out to do stuff like this because it could be dangerous for me. Even Naruto tries to avoid putting me in danger so usually they just walk me though the park or we go sit somewhere so I can get a change of scenery." I pushed my hand deeper into the stream and let my arm sway in the current. "It gets boring after a while." "Is that why I found you in the woods?" I giggled. "No. I went out there to sit and relax but I guess I lost my sense of direction when I fell asleep." I pulled my arm out and shook off the water I could. "This is nice. I wish I could do something like this more often." I used Neji's hand as balance as I started to pile the silky grains onto my foot with my other one. "Well Naruto wanted to go swimming when he got back. You can join us if you'd like." "Swimming?" He's inviting me to a group event?! I stopped messing with the sand and turned towards him. "Yeah. Swimming. All of my friends are going to be there as well and to be honest I wasn't planing on going. But if you want to go you can." "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." After all it's not like they're my friends. "Your not a bother. I'm sure the other's would like you. I know Kiba does." That last line sounded bitter and made me giggle.

"Hinata will be there as well because Naruto definitely will." "She likes Naruto?" "Love is a better word." I sighed. "That sounds nice. I wish her luck… How many people will be there?" "About… twelve?" "Jeez. You have a lot of friends. Are you sure they wouldn't mind?" "I'm sure. You already know Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you again. Plus I hear Naruto will be back tomorrow." I can go swimming that soon?! "Really?!" "Yes. Naruto isn't the most patient person in the world so he'll want to swim the day he gets back. So. Would you like to join us?" "I don't know… I never been swimming before so I'm not exactly prepared." "Oh… That's a problem. After this we can go see if one of the girls can help you if you'd like." What? This is awesome! He's so sweet! I swear I have the biggest smile ever on my face right now. "We'd have to stop by my house so I can grab more money." "There's no need. I have enough to cover it." "What?! You don't have to do that. I can pay." "I don't have to but I want to. Come on, let's go. I have a feeling this will take a while." We have to leave? "Awww." "We can come back whenever you like." He's really offering to bring me back? "Really?" "Of course." "Yay!" I cheered. "Ok then. Let's go! I'm so excited!" I said as I started tugging Neji back towards the shore.

The dry sand clinged to my wet feet. How am I not to get sand in my shoes? "Something wrong?" "The sand is sticking to my feet." I heard him hum in thought and he was silent for a second. "I think I have an Idea." He said. "Ok. Let's try it." He tugged me back to the water and the sand immediately washed off. "I'm going to pick you up." He warned before he actually knocked me over and pulled me into his arms. "Hold on." He warned as I felt him tense under me. Then we flew. It was a short flight and when we landed I could tell it was solid ground. "Good job Neji!" I praised as he set me down. "It was nothing. How are your legs?" Is he still worried about that? "They feel fine now. They don't hurt at all. Don't worry." "Alright. You don't mind getting your shoes wet do you?" He asked as he grabbed my ankle again. "They should be fine and I handle putting shoes on you know?!" "I know." He said as he continued to slide my shoes into place. I just sighed in defeat. It's not like I minded but it made me feel almost useless. There's only a set amount of things I'm allowed to do and he's taken one of them from me and it seems like he's determined to do this every single time. "All done." I heard him say as he grabbed my hands then helped me to my feet. He also had pulled my pant legs back down. Huh. "Thanks." "It's no problem." He said before he started leading me again.

That's all for now and again sorry for the epic long wait next chapter will be up after i get off work around 3 pm or 4 pm till next time

Stay Safe Stay Strong


End file.
